demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SeaMoon13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Basilisk page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) i dont know how to travel in shadow yet.. im still trying to figure that out as well... >.< I wish you did.:D ~Kiyak what up.. my sister Kiyak is a daughter of Hades. but... shes not coming on for awhile.... so yeah... i thought id let you know though. ~The dark Minish Sorcerer, Vaati, SorcererVaati hello for you first question. i have only seen Hades once. and for the things youd like to know... just ask. i wont bit. ^^ ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades i dont have on unfortunetly... all i have is the home phone.... Ok if you still want my cell ill give it to u.oh and how were u claimed. i was claimed by going to bed one night and right before i fell asleep, Hades pulled my soul onto Kharon's ferry and he was on there too. we talked for a bit.. plus i saw Cerberus in gym class earlier that day. Cool when I was claimed I had dreams of me going to the underworld and seeing hades and the after that I saw shadows and heard voices of the dead the were calling me Leah and that's y I use that name .I always could see and tal to the dead.-Leah same with the dead stuff. i have 3 ghosts in my house. an olde man, a middle-aged woman, and a 3 year old girl. They get pretty annoying sometimes but I deal when I was like 4 this man who died in my house kept waking me up in the middle of the nite. and my mom and dad didn't believe me until some people came to. My house and told them the story.oh and did your mom tell u about you dad or did she hide it .My mom won't tell me. shes trying to hide it. i go up to her and say, "Mom, Hades is my father." and she says "okay". then i asked "did you know that?" and she replied, "probably". i said he was and she still does the same stuff over and over. I just wish she would tell me tho.but she won't admit it exactly. its annoying... I know They think you won't notice and everything will be all Holly Jolly. exactly(again lol) . she doesnt even notice that i have an artificial soul right now... im not capable of things i was capable of doing before. example: it hurts to laugh. My mom should just tell what if I got attacked and my leg was broken what's is she gonna say I fell in a ditch. Do you have powers. i do... some are hard to control.. basic one: i talk to the dead. and because of me being half-minish, i can communicate with animals I'm a basic person to but I wanna learn to travel in shadow.I love the pic can you make me 1 sayin daughter of Hades.oh and I'm new to this sit and I don't no how to put the pic up im trying to shadow travel too.. and ill make you a pic then. certain animal/plant you want? and to put the pic up on your icon what you do is: put the mouse on your icon. when it appears, click the word "change" you scroll down a little and it gives you a thing where you can change you icon. NOTE: you must save the pic into your computer first. I'm on my phone so I can't .not rite now anyways alright. so what plant/animal/whatever do you want in your pic that says Daughter of Hades? Does it have to be an Animal or plant. if so I want a Brown horse if not I want a mermaid. mermaid? ok gotcha Thanks so what's up nothing much... just listening to this song alot... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWWSAOqqiwI Ha Cool I'm just watching TV. Tv lol. XD Yep I can't wait 2 go 2 Chb same lol. XD its all like, YAY! Yep:D lol so yah... hwo you been? Great I just told my Bff I was a Half-Blood. im having troubles with telling people... Me 2 but she says she belives me epicness! Yep Hello Hey(: whats up? Hi. Hello Hey(: whats up?ActCheerSing 23:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ? about wat? Can u inform me I'm so lost rite now im ur sis! hey ur my half sister im a daughter of hades 2. well and a daughter of persephone. i live in d underworld. the way u described urself doesnt sound like ANY of daddys kids i have met b4. but wateves its cool. if u have any questions on wat daddys like messaqe me. or if u just wanna talk to ur sis. i qet kinda lonely here in tartarus wit just spirits and my parents. well messaqe me byez! -well hey ,I really would like ta knocw what he's like is mean,nice,cruel....(: -SeaMoon13--SeaMoon13 04:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC)